


High schoolers going crazy

by Booksarebetterpeople



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Camping, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksarebetterpeople/pseuds/Booksarebetterpeople
Summary: Lucie, Jesse and Matthew have feelings they need to figure out in chaotic high school life.
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Matthew Fairchild, Jesse Blackthorn/Matthew Fairchild/Lucie Herondale, Matthew Fairchild/Lucie Herondale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

=========  
He wraped her in his strong arms and her hands ran through his blonde hair. She looked into his eyes, they were green, she could see now, and rose her head to kiss him.  
==========

Lucie looked up from her notebook when the merry-thieves-table went abruptly silent. She followed her neightbours stare to where Thomas and Alastair were sitting.

Where Alastair was sitting on Thomas' lap.  
„Expect that in the next volume of the beautiful Cordelia.“, she said just loud enough for Anna and her girlfriend Ariadne on the other side of the table to hear. Her cousin smirked.

Anna's brother Christopher, who was sitting next to Tom, didn’t seem to notice, but Lucie's brother James and his best friend Matthew looked irritated by their childhood enemy sitting so casually on their best friend.

Jesse laid a calming hand on Matthew's shoulder and turned him half around, involving him in a conversation.

Cordelia threw her Arms around James' neck and started hecticly talking to him. He focus completly on her and for the first time Lucie was glad Daisy had her brother wraped around her finger.

Thomas releaxed visibly, so Lucie wrote another story into her notebook.

==========  
The boy was all pale skin and black hair, the only colour she could see was the amazing green of his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her. He pulled her close and and she shut her eyes.  
==========

When the break was over and they went back to their classes, Lucie saw Daisy pulling Alastair and his, Lucie guessed, boyfriend aside and hugging them. 

She turned away from them as Jesse laid an arm around her to include her into his and Matthew’s argument about the book they were reading in class (Oscar Wilde's the picture of Dorian Gray). She leaned into the touch.

Jess turned right to his next class and Matthew was pushed against her as they continued their way. The sudden contact made her dizzy. 

==========  
Two bodies signed against the colourful sky. They were dancing, two beautiful boys on a glade surounded by pine trees. The music was a slow piano piece, Mozart, maybe. 

They gazed at each other lovingly and moved even closer. The boy with the blond hair firmly put his arms around the black-haired one's waist. The other one wraped his arms around the blond's neck.

They kissed, chastely at first, then deeper. The boys stopped moving, twined around each other.  
==========


	2. Netflix 'n Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet from Jesse's and Matthew's past, a serious conversation and a groundbreaking revelation.

Jesse started some show on Netflix before he leaned back in his bed and brushed Matthew's shoulder. The touch sent annoying shivers through his whole body, which was stupid, because they had been friends with benefits for almost a year now and his body should have gotten used to touching. It hadn't. Traitourous piece of flesh.

There was a party at the Fairchilds' house and Matthew was as drunk as everyone else.  
Anna and Ariadne danced on a table, Kit mixed alcohol together as if it were chemicals and Cordelia climbed into James‘ lab.

Jesse walked towards him and bumped his leg on something in his way. He wasn’t sober either.  
As he reached the other boy, he wisperd into Matthew's ear: „I really wanna fuck you right now.“  
Math's mouht went dry. What? He must had been dreaming.

But Jesse came closer and started dancing with him. Matthew didn’tknow when he had stopped.  
He pulled on Jesse's wrist. „Come with me to my bedroom then.“ Jesse followed him.

Jess had fumbled on his Jeans a couple of minutes now and bursted out in nervous laughter: „Please, do it yourself. I'm too drunk for this.“  
Matthew laughed too but abruptly stopped. „Do you really want to do this? Maybe we shouldn't… with the alcohol…“  
Jesse kissed him deep and heavy. „I’m fine. You know, as long as you want it too.“ Math just nodded.  
And here he was, unbottoning his jeans for the boy he loved.

The episode ended and Jesse turned the TV off before he put his arms around Matthew. He kissed his neck and, after the Fairchild boy froze, asked: „Math, you okay?“  
„I don’t want to do this anymore with someone who doesn’t love me.“  
„But I do love you.“ Oh fuck. He didn’t want to… he wasn’t supossed to…  
„Not as a buddy.“ Matthew sounded bitter, especially at the last word. This went a wrong way. 

Jesse took heart and cupped Matthew's face with his hands. „I’ve been in love with you since 9th grade.“  
Matthew blushed. „Why didn't you tell me?“  
„I didn't want you to think I'm a freak.“  
Matthew was confused. „Blackthorn, I've litterary slept with you multiple times, why the he-„  
Jesse interruptet him harshly: „Because I'm as long and heavy in love with Lucie as I am with you!“

Matthew giggled. „But I too Love both of you.“ He cupped Jesse's face with his hands: „I LOVE YOU.“

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Yay!   
> the little pieces don't belong together


End file.
